Dance In Defense!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Lord Transyl and Zs'Skayr are back, and already have taken the young heroes hostage! Will Macy and Sage get themselves out and stop their evil plans in time? Sequel to 'A Dance to Impress' story. Co-written with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


****And here it is! The sequel to "A Dance To Impress". :) This story is another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. ****

****Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy, Tommy, Marcus, and Andy belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Vamps and Aleu belong to guestsurprise. I only own Vampiro, Megan, Tina, and Sasha.****

* * *

****Dance In Defense!****

Macy slowly woke up with her mind still foggy and disoriented. She sat up, feeling her head that was still thumping inside.

"Uh...what happened?" The Brunette asked, groaning.

Just then, as her head cleared a bit, she found herself in a strange dress and a wedding veil crown. Her gown was red and silver with bits of white around it. It even had fingerless spider-webbed designed glovettes that were up to her elbows. And her veil matched her gown plus glovettes but had a few bat silhouettes designed with spiderwebs also.

If things weren't weird enough, she noticed that she was on a bed. It wasn't her own guest bed. So, in her opinion, she might be somewhere on the lowest parts of a castle, which filled her with dread.

Suddenly, the Brunette heard a dog-like groan. Looking up, Macy gasped to find her wolf boyfriend, Sage, across from her, shackled to the wall. In between them was a large crystal.

"Sage? Sage, wake up! Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Sage groaned as he tried raising his head a chuckle came from above them.

"Ah, so my beloved is awake. I knew I was right to choose you. You're strong and beautiful. I thought you'd be under my spell for a few hours longer." A sickly-familiar voice said.

Sage growled as he looked up finding Transyl hanging from the ceiling just above the massive crystal.

"You! Now I remember! Oh, I am so gonna kick that ugly smirk off your wrinkly face!" Macy growled, trying to stand up but somehow couldn't. "What the?! Why can't I move!?" She asked while struggling to get up.

Sage barked lifting a paw to his forehead and swiping at the fur like he was washing his face. __On your head,___ he tried to tell her._

Understanding her wolf, Macy looked up to see if a corruptura was on her forehead. Oddly, there was no corruptura. The only thing on her head was the crown veil.

That's when it finally hit her.

"The crown. You put a corruptura in the crown on my head!" Macy yelled at the evil Vladat. Now she really wanted to put the hurt on that psycho.

"Oh, but you look lovely in it. Just how a queen should look." Transyl said, flying down and sitting beside Macy's form.

Sage snarled as he struggled to get up the heavy metal collar weighing him down.

"Pets, bring food and drinks!" Transyl ordered as he rubbed his thumb over Macy's cheek and lips.

"Get your disgusting claws off my face!" She snarled, wishing she could bite him.

Just then, Andy and Marcus, whom were both still in a trance thanks to Transyl, came in with refreshments and nourishments. Seeing them like this made Macy's blood boil more.

Sage weakly barked and howled to them, trying to snap them out of it but to no avail.

Transyl smiled as he picked up a bunch of Anur grapes from the tray and picking one up, handed it to Macy like a princess about to be fed.

"You must be hungry." He said smiling as he rested the grape near her lips.

"I'm good. Already lost my appetite," she answered with a frown, not stopping her cold stare at the Evil Vladat.

"Oh, but you must eat. Our wedding will be soon, and I do not want you to starve. However, I guess if you're not hungry, my mount and pets aren't either." He smirked.

"Wedding?! Hello! I'm sixteen! I'm far too young for that! And aren't you like, what, a thousand years older than me?! Speaking of a thousand years, how the heck did you get here?! I thought you were locked up, rotting away in the Null Void!" Macy argued.

Transyl chuckled before kissing Macy's temple. "Oh, I have many ways to avoid a prison to be with you. As for your age, that is not a problem. Many past kings have taken a bride of younger age. Now, are you going to eat or are you going to starve like the pets and mount?"

Seeing that she wasn't gonna let her friends starve nor see a way out, Macy reluctantly ate with Transyl feeding her. Although slightly repulsed and wanted to hurl so badly, she had to play along until she can figure out how to free herself and the others.

"Happy?" She asked in a deadpanned manner.

Transyl smiled. "Very. Now, my pets will feed you and I expect the plates to be cleared. I must see to preparations." Transyl said as he leaned down and kissed Macy on the lips before getting up. "Be good my beloved."

The evil Vladat flew away out a very high window into the Anur night.

Sage sighed, then groaned at the pain in his side.

Macy spitted from that dreadful kiss. "You said it, buddy. This dream vacation has turned into a nightmare!" She groaned in disgust, still trying to move but with no luck. And it didn't help with Andy and Marcus constantly trying to feed her against her will. "Can you two quit feeding me?! I'm not hungry! And snap out of it!" She screamed.

"We obey only Lord Transyl, our master," the boys robotically said at once.

"Ugh! No use. Transyl's hypnosis must be too powerful for them to resist," she deduced while shaking her head in disappointment, turning towards the tired wolf. "Sage, can't you change back and find a way out of those chains? Or at least something to knock some sense back into these boys?"

Sage whined and showed the side of the collar. On it was a glyph in Anur Transyl before shaking his head no.

__It's keeping me from shifting, __Sage thought as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Figures. There's got to be something that can free all of us! We can't let Count Crazy win and get away with it!" Macy looked at her dress again, slightly disturbed about another thought. "And I'm almost afraid to know how he managed to know my size and put me in this dress. Even if it does look kind of intriguing in a creepy way, I still don't like being forced as someone's bride and or queen!"

Sage growled as he got to his feet, shaking slightly as he looked around the room they were in was a massive circle, looking up at the ceiling Sage found panels above their heads that looked almost like teeth.

__We must be under the ballroom, __Sage thought looking up. __Must be thinking of using the crystal like a giant prism on the Earth.__

"What is it, Sage?" Macy questioned, wondering what he was trying to say.

Sage growled at the inability to speak to her. Looking around, he soon spotted a small difference in her clothing; a small bulge over her heart. Barking, he grabbed a mouthful of his fur and dropped it to the ground.

__Are you still wearing my gift?__ He asked, wagging his tail a little in hope.

Realizing what he was trying to say, Macy looked down and noticed Transyl hadn't taken off her necklace.

"Oh, that's right! I'm the only one who can remove the gift you gave me! That's why it was the only thing that has not been replaced by Count Dorkula. Now, if I can just reach to it...,"

The Brunette slowly budged her arm and hand to reach for it. Using all of her will power, she managed to place her hand where her heart was to touch the necklace and closed her eyes to concentrate deeply.

Sage focused also on Macy and on the pendant. __Macy, can you hear me?__ He asked through his thoughts.

__Yeah! Loud and clear! This is so amazing! __Macy answered telepathically, still having her eyes shut.

Sage smiled. __You can open your eyes. As long as you either focus on me or the necklace, we're good. Now I think I know where we are and I think I got an idea about what Count Cuckoo is up to.__

__Oh, right. My bad,__ she thought, opening her eyes while giving a sheepish smile. __So, what do you think is his plan? Besides making me his bride plus queen and all that crazy nonsense.__

__Well, looking at the room, I think we're under the ballroom. I think he plans on using the crystal in the center like a prism but instead of rainbows he's going to reflect it so it goes out of this galaxy and back to Earth, __he said, looking at the large purple and red crystal.

__What?! Why? What does the crystal ball even do? It's not a laser, is it? Please tell me it's not a laser, __Macy begged, hoping it wasn't.

Sage shook his head. __No, it's a transfiguration crystal, which is much worse. This one has properties of Anur Transyl, which means that if its moon Luna Lobo's light hits it, the people on Earth will be like the people here. A Loboan, a Vladat, etcetera.__

Macy's eyes grew wide in terror. __He's gonna turn Earth into another Anur Transyl and rule it! We have to stop this now!__

__Macy, we're stuck unless we can get tiara off your head or I can break this collar, our feet are on the brakes,__the_ wolf_ said, growling a little.

__Hmmm...Maybe 'we' are trapped, but I know a few people who aren't. __Macy smirked, getting an idea. __Didn't you mention your little sister having the same necklace as me?__

Sage nodded. Yeah__, I gave her one after she started having those nightmares. Its warmth helps counteract them.__

__Well, can you give her an SOS about what's going on and warn her about Transyl's evil plans? Maybe she and Tommy can get help and stop them before it's too late,__ she explained.

Sage shook his head. __Maybe, but I don't know if it will work from this far away. Heck, I didn't even know if me trying to reach you would work.__

__It's worth a try. Besides, it's not like we have any other options left. What do we have to lose? Or would you rather wait and let Lover Bat take me has his Queen instead? __Macy asked, knowing her Wolf wouldn't want that.

Sage growled. __No, but I don't want Screwball getting his hands on my sister or your brother, because we both know they are coming.__

__Not unless you ask them to get backup, as well. Like Scout and the rest of your family. My brother may annoy me to pieces but he is smart, resourceful, and devious. He knows when things are really bad that he calls in support to help out. We've saved their butts many times. Now it's their turn to save ours.__

Sage shook his head and growled. __Why can I not win an argue with you?__

Macy chuckled while smirking. __Probably because I know what is right to fight for. They don't call me Black Rebel for nothing.__

Sage rolled his eyes, but had to admit she was right. __Okay, I'll try. But I need you to help me. Focus on me then you'll feel another sliver off of me. I need you to focus on it. That will help me catch onto it. Then, I should hopefully get the message through.__

__I'll give it everything I got. Now let's do it together now before Transyl gets back,__ she said urgently.

Sage nodded closing his eyes as he searched for Megan; it felt like he was running a familiar trail moving towards the sun. Warmth soon enveloped him as he began to feel his sister's heartbeat.

__Megan, __Sage said happily, his tail wagging at knowing she was safe.

"Sage?" Megan's voice sounded scared and worried.

__Yeah, little sis, it's me. Listen, I need you to tell Dad and Grandpa that Transyl and Zs'Skayr are here. They want to change Earth to be like Anur Transyl,__ he said, trying to keep calm.

"Where are you? Mommy and Daddy are worried?" Megan asked, starting to cry.

__Sweet pup, listen. I need you to warn them. Tell them that me and Macy are under the ballroom in a hidden chamber with a transfig...AAAAAHHHH! __Sage got cut off as he was hit in the head.

"Big brother? What's wrong? Please, respond!" Megan begged, practically in tears.

Just then, Tommy came in to see his friend crying. "Megan, what's wrong?"

"Sage. He was talking to me, then he cut out. He's hurt. Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl said, crying as she called for her parents' attention.

Whampire rushed towards her. "Honey, what is it?" He asked worriedly as he picked her up.

"Sage hurt, Daddy. Hurt really bad." Megan sobbed.

Whampire looked at Tommy.

"Macy and Sage were looking for Andy and Marcus when they hadn't shown up during our little game of toss at the courtyard, moments ago. Macy said it was trouble, got Megan and I back here to safety, and then ran off to help your son when he started howling. But we haven't seen nor heard either of them ever since," Tommy explained. "And by what Megan just said, it looks like they're in deep danger. Not sure how or why, though."

"Megan, sweetie, can you tell us what Sage said?" Sasha asked, concerned.

Megan cried. "He said Transyl and Zs'Skayr were here. They have Sage and Macy. Said that they were under the ballroom and that Transyl wanted to make Earth a home like here."

"Transyl?! He's back!? That's not good," Tommy responded, only to get slightly confused on that last part. "Megan, what did you mean when you said that he plans to 'make Earth a home like here'?"

Megan sniffled. "He said 'they wanted to make Earth like Anur Transyl' before I lost contact he was saying transfig then cut out."

Whampire looked at Sasha. "Transfig? What could that be?" He asked.

"I think Sage was gonna say 'transfiguration'. As in changing someone or something into something else," Tommy said, slowly putting the pieces together in slight horror. "Lord Transyl and Zs'Skayr are somehow gonna transform everyone back on Earth into alien monsters like the ones here and the planet into another Anur Transyl! Oh, man!" He exclaimed, placing his hands on his head in slight panic.

"We need to get to them!" Sasha said, panicked.

"Too late." Zs'Skayr said, floating up from the floor. "It's already begun."

On instinct, Tommy bravely kept Megan behind him while glaring at the evil Ectonurite. "That's what you think! Where's Sage and my sister? And the rest of my friends? What did you and that Psycho Partner of yours do to them?!" He demanded, clutching his fists super hard.

"Ah, the brother to Transyl's queen. He will be pleased to know that you're healthy and well." Zs'Skayr said smirking.

Whampire put his family behind him. "WHERE. IS. MY. SON!?" He demanded.

"Start talking, Ghostfaker! Otherwise, you'll be getting your pale butt pounded by us!" Tommy threatened while pointing at the evil Ectonurite.

"So feisty, like your sister." Zs'Skayr said smirking. "Let's just say we'll be having a sister planet soon."

"Yeah, we already figured out that part! The question is, how do you plan on doing that?" Tommy questioned.

"Oh, why spoil the secret? Don't worry, your...brother-in-law will tell you soon." Zs'Skayr said smiling. "Until then, why not have a seat!"

Abruptly, Zs'Skayr swung his reaper staff, forcing everyone to fall back into a chair that locked their wrists and ankles.

"Are you kidding me?! Who keeps trapped chairs around this castle?!" Tommy exclaimed, struggling to get himself free like the others.

"Vampiro is one to keep antiques around. Though he was going to have those destroyed, I just put them up while you were all distracted." Zs'Skayr said smiling as he patted Tommy on the head.

"Keep your evil claws to yourself!" The boy barked while moving his head away from Zs'Skayr. "When my big sister and brother find out what's happening, you and Transyl will be sorry!"

"I'm afraid your brother won't be joining." Zs'Skayr said smiling. "At least, not wholely."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, frightened yet staying brave with a stern look on the alien ghost.

"Oh, don't worry your head. He just got a little more than he could chew." Zs'Skayr said chuckling as he patted Tommy's head again before flying up to the glass ceiling.

"Guys, what's he doing?" Tommy asked, not liking the looks of what Zs'Skayr is up to.

"I don't know, Tommy. What I do know is that my son is in danger and I can't get to him!" Whampire snarled, struggling in his chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, beneath them, Sage whimpered in pain as Transyl's pumpkin mutants had hurt his right rear leg. While he had been talking to Megan, they had snuck up and attacked him.

"Hey! Leave your disgusting vines away from my Wolf! I will turn you creeps into squash when I find a way to get this cursed crown off my head!" Macy yelled, really wanting to hit some dirtbags instead of standing still doing nothing.

Sage whimpered as he tried to get up but found he couldn't put any weight on his back leg. The shifter howled in pain as he laid back down.

__It's broken..., __Sage growled, his thoughts still clear to Macy.

The Brunette was now angrier than ever. Being an alien Vladat's bride by force is one thing, but hurting her loved ones, including Sage, was a low she cannot stand. Although trapped against her will, she somehow managed to clench her fists in rage.

"THAT'S IT! YOU PLANT CREEPS ARE SO DEAD!" She screamed, not caring about the crown still controlling her body.

Sage whimpered. __Macy, don't do anything stupid!__

Although not seeing nor hearing her wolf that, Macy grunted while somehow managing to move plus stand up a bit. The crown's control on her was hurting a bit across her body and mind, but she was not giving up. The mutant pumpkins were surprised to see the Brunette slowly fight off the corruptura like that. No regular living being can withstand such a powerful device. Not even humans.

"If I were you guys, I'd run out of this room right now before I make some pumpkin pies from two wolf hurters," Macy warned, not leaving her cold stare.

Sage whined at seeing her so angry. __Macy, be careful.__

One of the pumpkin mutants used one of its clawed-like vines to grab her. But Macy managed to dodge, grab the vine, pull and swung the mutant around until it crashed into the other mutant. With those pumpkins on the ground, Macy battle cried while lunging towards them with so much rage.

To say the least, things on how that fight turned out got messy...for the mutants. Sage even got splattered with a few bits and pieces from them while cringing at the sight of how his own girl squashed those creeps like that while still having the mind-controlled crown on her head. Not to mention rip them apart.

Once it was over, Macy constantly took some deep breath from kicking some mutant green butts. It actually helped her get over the pain from the crown a tiny bit. Not stopping, she got a hold of a steam on what was left of the mutants before heading towards her Wolf.

"Let's finally get that horrible collar off you," she said in a grumble, using one of the pumpkin's vines to pick the lock.

Sage whined as he tried to move a little. __Macy, leave me. I'm only going to slow you down. Get Marcus and Andy out of here.__

"No man nor wolf left behind! That's our rule in a pack!" She argued, reading the look on his face. "Once I get this collar off, I'm gonna use the broken vines to make something that can help you support that leg of yours. Not like this my first situation when someone breaks a body part and I have to use something to fix it temporarily." she explained.

Sage growled. __Transyl could be back any second! You need to go! Think about the boys!__

Her wolf's stubbornness kept making Macy madder. "I am thinking about the boys! And they mean as much to me as you! If you think I'm gonna leave you here just so Transyl can do more damage when arriving, you have another thing coming!" She argued, forgetting the fact that the crown was still trying to control her but seemed close to breaking itself. "I am sick and tired of that stupid, manipulative Vladat controlling my friends, making me as his bride plus soon to be Queen, and worst of all, sending these dumb plants to hurt my Wolf! I just wanna break that yellow fanged creep's face for everything he has done to me! To my family! To my loved ones!"

In the process, Macy managed to pick the lock and released the collar off Sage.

Sage growled as he felt the cool air on his hurt neck. __Fine...but first, lean down here so I can get the stupid baby tiara off your head.__

Macy, constantly still breathing, lowered her head so Sage could do his thing.

Reaching up carefully, Sage took hold of the tiara and pulled it off her head. __There, my moon___, he_ said, smiling.

Grunting, he got to his feet ,shaking a little on his three legs but focusing on the next objective.

"Thank you, Sage," she said, calming down and relieved to have that tiara off her head. "Can you switch back now?"

Sage shook his head. __No. Unlike in the movies, I don't heal fast like some species. This break is going to set me back a while. Changing back could break it to where I don't walk, period.__

"In that case, we'll stick to the first plan. I'll try to help patch that leg of yours, first, then try to smack some sense back into the hypnotized Crusaders and stop Transyl from turning Planet Earth into a second Anur Transyl," she explained, not wasting anytime in supporting Sage's broken leg.

The wolf whined. __Ugh...fur and feathers. If I get through this, Transyl is going to be the next mail man for my teeth.__

"Save your energy! I want to get payback on that fangfaced creep just as much as you, believe me. But I need you to stay calm while I do this. Use one of the vines to bite down on while I temporarily fix your leg," the brunette suggested.

Sage whined as he carefully grabbed hold of a vine. __Remind me to brush my teeth and gargle down a whole gallon of mouthwash.__

"Just be glad you didn't get kissed more than once by a Psychotic Vladat against your own will!" Macy argued. "I'm hoping to boil my lips after this mess is over."

He smiled. __How about I take your breath away instead?__

Macy chuckled before doing one final wrap around his leg. "There. That should hold for now. Long enough for you to kick some baddie butt," she said, petting Sage on his head. "Now, the next challenge is figuring out how to get through to Andy and Marcus."

Sage smiled. __Oh, you are gonna love this trick that Grandpa Vampiro told me about corrupturas.__

"And what's that?" Macy asked, kind of curious, yet interested.

__How good are you at flicking someone's forehead?__ He questioned.

She stared at him, bewildered. "You're kidding me, right? That's all it takes?!" She asked, having a hard time believing that a corruptura could so easily be removed.

Sage smiled in amusement. __You flick it to basically reboot it. Gives you enough time to take it off.__

"Well, okay. I'll give it a try," she replied, standing up and going over to the mesmerized boys.

Smiling, she first flicked the corruptura on Andy, first, and managed to get it off him. That made the glasses-wearing kid groan while feeling his head, lightly shaking it.

"Ugh, skull aching," he moaned, still a bit dizzy.

Seeing that it worked, she did the same thing to Marcus. Once that happened, the dark-skinned boy felt his forehead in pain.

"Ow! Did you had to flick me that hard?!" He asked harshly.

"Better than becoming one of Transyl's slaves and waiting on me hand and foot," Macy remarked, smirking.

The two boys looked at each other, blankly, and then Macy. "Fair enough," Andy and Marcus answered immediately, before shuddering at the thought of Macy's scenario.

As Macy was freeing the boys, Sage was listening up a corridor. He could hear shuffling and grunts, along with a small banging noise. Carefully, he sniffed the air, finding not only his family but also Zs'Skayr.

__Okay, Reaper Face is upstairs. I can't smell Transyl, though. He's got our pack trapped up above___, _Sage said, looking at Macy, knowing she was the only one to understand him.

Macy nodded her head while facing the Mystery Crusaders. "Zs'Skayr is upstairs and has our friends captured. We need to come up with a plan to take him down and free the others," she explained.

Sage growled. __If we can get to my dad, uncle, and grandfather, we have a better chance, but that ballroom is too open. Alright, I'm going to act as bait and draw Zs'Skayr out. You three get the family out of there.__

"Wait, what?! But Sage, you're in no condition to fight nor out run Zs'Skayr! Not with a bum leg!" Macy reasoned.

"Maybe he doesn't have to. Isn't Zs'Skayr sensitive to sunlight?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?" The brunette questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The Smart Boy went to his bag where it was tossed to the side of the room and grabbed some gear. "I made these UV Flashlights for when exploring dark and creepy stuff, such as caves and underground tunnels. I thought they might come in handy," he said, placing both the gadget and a hidden camera plus communicator on Sage's collar. "Once Sage gets Zs'Skayr far away from Whampire and the others, he needs to push the button on top to activate it and that should weaken that Evil Ectonurite long enough for the three of us to rescue everyone."

Macy smiled. "That might work. What do you think, Wolf Boy?"

Sage growled_. ___Should be fine. Just make sure you get the kids out of there. Also, don't worry, my Moon. When I escaped that monster, I was on two legs and burned. One leg against a ghost with a reaper staff is like a walk in the park.__

"We will. And Sage?" Macy started, before kneeling down to give her Wolf a kiss on his furry cheek and petting the side of his head. "Show that Ectonurite who's the Alpha in this pack," she smirked with a wink.

Sage smiled, raising his tail and head high. __As my Moon asks, so shall I do.__

"Okay, boys. Let's kick some evil Ectonurite and villainous Vladat butt!" The girl said, cracking her knuckles. "Get into position."

Andy and Marcus nodded, following Black Rebel's lead by moving in the room while hiding in one direction with Sage going the other.

Sage growled as he walked out of the room and up the stairs his foot still hurting him. As he moved forward, his mind snarled as he felt Megan's fear through his bond to her. Edging his way to the closed doorway, Sage pushed the door open slightly with his nose glancing into the room, the wolf soon found his family all shackled in medieval chairs. Growling, Sage held back his instincts as he looked around the room from his vantage point. All seemed normal but he knew that Ectonurite was close. Taking a deep breath Sage steeled himself up before moving towards the room.

Whampire noticed Sage as walked into the room. "Sage, what are you doing?! Run!"

"Do as what your father says!" Sasha yelled.

"Sage, go on!" Megan said crying.

Instead, Sage looked at Megan and gave a small smile. __Don't worry, sis, I'm keeping my promise. ___He_ then howled loud and clear as wind ran through the building.

__Come out, Zs'Skayr!__ He snarled.

"Well, well. The mount is off his lead." Zs'Skayr said floating up from the floor.

"Sage! Don't you dare touch him, you Ghost Reaper Freak!" Tommy snarled.

"You better watch your language, young man, or your brother-in-law will have to punish you." Zs'Skayr said, muffling Tommy's mouth with his powers.

Sage snarled. __Leave him out of this! Both of you will be seeing nothing but the Null Void from our attacks!__

"So, this is where his mouth comes from...you. Transyl will be plenty happy to silence you." Zs'Skayr smirked before lunging towards Sage.

The wolf barked, leaping back as he lunged instantly, gnashing his fangs as he got close. Soon the dance began and Sage and Zs'Skayr going at each other fang against scythe wolf speed against Ectonurite phasing. The two never leaving the battle field determination and love versus dangerous evil ghost visualizm.

With Zs'Skayr distracted, Macy and the Mystery Crusaders sneakily made their way to the others. The Brunette kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Transyl. Luckily, while on the way, she grabbed some of her ninja weapons to help out.

"Psssst, guys!" Macy whispered to the trapped family, now behind them with Andy and Marcus by her side.

Whampire looked over at Macy, eyes wide at her appearance. "Macy? What are you doing here?! Get out of here and find my father and brother. Warn the plumbers!" He whispered back anxiously.

"No time! Transyl and Zs'Skayr are gonna turn Earth and the people like this stereotypical planet and the aliens who live here any minute!" She argued in a low tone, using her sais to break the shackles from Whampire's chair.

"You work on Whampire and Miss Sasha's chairs. Marcus and I will take care of Tommy and Megan's," Andy whispered, grabbing two glue tubes from his bag and handing one to his pal.

"You have to help my brother." Megan said, crying a little more.

"We will, sweetie, as soon as we get you all free," Macy promised her.

Sage barked as he backflipped, avoiding another slash from the scythe before snatching the handle in his teeth playing a dizzying game of Ring Around the Rosy, fighting for control of the scythe. After smashing each other into a couple walls Sage soon smirked, doing a chuckle with his mouthful.

"What's so funny, you filth!?" Zs'Skayr hissed angrily.

__Feel the burn of my home's sun! __Sage growled as he activated the UV flashlight on his collar.

"Yeah, we actually came prepared for that plan," Marcus assured with a smile, squeezing the product from the tube on the shackles from Megan's chair.

"Never underestimate the Mystery Crusaders," Andy added, smirking as he finished spreading the chemicals on Tommy's shackles.

Once the formula product on both tubes were applied, it ate through the metal like acid and released the prisoners.

"Or Black Rebel," Macy pointed out, cutting Whampire and Sasha's shackles in less than a few seconds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zs'Skayr yelled as the light hit him, instantly letting go of the scythe.

Sage growled as he stalked towards Zs'Skayr. __You lose, Scum Bag! Taking my friends is one thing, but NO ONE THREATENS MY FAMILY!__

"Come on! Now's our chance! We have to stop that Transfiguration Ball thingy from hitting home!" Macy said, running in while picking up part of the annoying yet interesting dress she was still wearing.

Sage snarled as he kept weakening Zs'Skayr who was now crawling on the floor.

__You're done. Now you'll know and pass on never to cross me or my fam-! __Sage never finished his sentence.

****SMASH! BANG! YELP!****

Sage was smacked hard into one of the stone walls, leaving a heavy dent and crumbling blocks on top of him.

Transyl sneered as he stood up. "Looks like my mount needs more training. It also seems like I need to recollar my pets and redo the design on my Queen's crown."

Instantly, the Vladat shot corrupturas at the Mystery Crusaders, Macy, and Whampire's family.

"INCOMING!" Andy quickly shouted.

"Everyone, scatter! Don't let those parasites hit you!" Macy warned, deflecting them with her katana blade as she kept running.

"This way, Megan!" Tommy said, grabbing the girl's hand while running with the rest of his teammates opposite to where the adults were going.

"Now don't worry. I'll treat you all well. We'll even have a new home. I'm thinking 'New Transyl' sounds lovely. A honeymoon home away from home." Transyl said, firing at them again.

"Will you give your disgusting delusions a break already?!" Macy exclaimed in anger, throwing her shurikens at all of Transyl's upcoming corrupturas at once, "I am not interested in you or being your forcefully-wedded queen! And I'm not gonna let you transform my home world! My friends and family are there!"

"Oh, but they'll still be family. Just a little more like me. Which will bring us closer than ever." Transyl said, using his speed to get closer to each of the running escapees, about to spit close range corrupturas at the family and Mystery Crusaders.

"Oh, no you don't!" Thinking fast, Macy grabbed her kusari-gama chain, spun it, threw it that managed to wrap Transyl around his waist, and then pulled plus swung him back super hard. This resulted in him hitting harshly towards the wall. Before he could react, Macy threw more throwing stars at him that caused his robe to get caught and stuck more to the wall.

"Is everyone okay?" She questioned.

"We're fine, sis!" Tommy answered, giving a thumbs-up while hiding behind one of the stone pillars with Megan and the Crusaders

"Very clever, my Queen. But not clever enough." Transyl said, smirking.

"Now, be a good girl and stop fighting your mate. Or your little brother becomes my pet," Zs'Skayr said, phasing through the wall and grabbing Tommy quickly, moving him towards Transyl.

"NO!" Macy shouted in worry.

"Ugh! Put me down, you Pathetic Poltergeist!" Tommy protested, trying to kick Zs'Skayr from a few feet.

"Now, what did I say about watching your mouth?" Zs'Skayr hissed.

Transyl smirked as he got himself free and flew close to grab the young boy. "It's time for the wedding, and the beginning of the reign of Transyl," he said.

The floors soon began to shake. The center of the floor soon began to collapse as the large crystal from below rose up and took center stage, just as Luna Lobo came overhead.

"And so, in moonlight, shall my reign begin," the evil Vladat said, as the moonlight hit the crystal, sending dark transcending light through the overhead windows.

"Whampire? Sage? I can use a little help here right about now!" Macy exclaimed, not sure what to do.

Whampire looked to his son who looked to be unconscious.

"I can't risk attacking with Transyl having Tommy." Whampire said, worrying.

"I think, my love, that we should begin my reign with your little brother. I think he will make a fine Vladat." Transyl said smirking, as he moved closer to the Transfiguration Crystal's light.

"MACY! HELP!" Tommy screamed, not wanting to be transformed while struggling harder from the Evil Vladat's grip with no avail.

"No! STOP!" Macy exclaimed, reaching her hand towards her brother that was a short distance away.

****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!****

Suddenly, wind filled the room, slamming Zs'Skayr into the glass and holding him there.

Transyl looked over to Sage, who was steadily getting to his feet, fighting the throbbing pain as he walked towards the evil Vladat.

Sage growled as he stalked towards Transyl. "Get your claws off my brother, you dirty blood sucker!"

However, instead of growling or snarling or speaking through the pendants, he spoke aloud clear English.

Transyl smirked. "So, the wolf gains a voice. That's okay, I'll take it away again once you're my slave again."

Sage snarled angrily his golden eyes beginning to glowing. "You won't be making any slaves anytime soon. For the true rulers of Anur Transyl are my family!"

"You are a pathetic weakling! You could not even protect your mate or your family!" Transyl hissed, smirking.

Sage smiled. "Who says I have to?"

Without warning, Macy threw another shuriken that hit Transyl's hand, causing him to release Tommy.

"AHHHHHH!" The young boy screamed while falling. Luckily, Whampire came in and caught him in record timing. "Phew! Whampire with the save! Thanks!"

The Vladat smile smiled. "No problem, son," he said.

Sage smiled. "See, I don't need to watch my family all the time. They help each other. And now you're done."

Abruptly, Sage raced towards the Vladat the glow in his eyes growing stronger. Snarling, Sage leapt into the air a few mere feet from the villain.

_"Zetsu Tenrō Battōga!"_ He shouted as he went head over heels like a shuriken of whirling wind of fangs and claws.

The wolf slammed the into Transyl, smashing him into the nearby wall. Snarling, Sage stood over the cut and scratched evil Vladat.

"Whoa! He kicked the corrupturas out of Transyl!" Andy exclaimed, totally impressed.

"Now that's a signature move!" Marcus said with agreement.

"Woo! Go, Sage!" Tommy cheered.

Macy smiled lovingly. "That's my Wolf," she said, walking forward.

Transyl laughed and gagged as he tried to peel himself out of the wall.

"Yes, you are amazing, Sage. You can cut me up to shreds, but...ha, ha, ha...you can't knock me out." He said, smiling.

Sage smirked. "You know, there's a rule on Earth, Transyl. You see, men deal with the initial issue. In other words, we start the fight. However, the women finish them and I do believe you've really ticked off my mate. I mean, a wedding dress? Oh boy, you are in trouble."

Transyl's face paled slightly.

Sage smiled. "My moon, would you like to finish this problem?"

"Oh, I thought you never ask," Macy said, chuckling while cracking her knuckles. Without warning, she gave Transyl the final blow by punching him super hard in the face that knocked the evil Vladat out cold. After that, she sighed in relief. "Finally! It feels so good to hit someone I don't like tonight. Especially guys who kept flirting with me and chained against my own will!"

Sage smiled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, his leg making and audible crack sound.

"SAGE!" Macy exclaimed, running and kneeling towards her Wolf in deep concern. The Mystery Crusaders and the rest of Sage's family immediately went to the Shapeshifter's aid.

"Is he okay?" Tommy asked.

"Does he look okay?!" Marcus bluntly exclaimed.

Whampire was soon by his son's side running his hands through his fur and over his limbs. After a moment, the Vladat gave a sigh of relief.

"He's okay. Just exhausted probably drain from doing that move. However, his leg is now broken in two places," he said, taking the lowest part of Macy's dress, ripping it and placing a firm wrap on the wolf's leg. "This should hold till we can get it looked at."

****BANG! ****The ballroom doors flew open with Vampiro, Tina, Vamps, Aleu, and Scout racing in. Spotting the crystal, Vamps flew towards it smashing it with a solid punch.

"About time the rest of you showed up. What took you so long?!" Macy exclaimed.

Vampiro came to Sage's side, feeling his forehead before scattering some herbs onto his wounds.

"These will help with the drain and the pain," he said, rubbing some of the herbs deeper. "Transyl had us locked in a Vladat-proof room. It's where he was kept before he was released and where he will rot from now on."

"Oh, Sage." Sasha said, rubbing his head in worry.

Megan wrapped her arms around Sage's neck. "He protected his adopted home like a true prince," she said, proud of her big brother.

Macy placed a hand on the young girl's back, equally feeling the same as her. "He sure did," she softly said. "Even protected his adopted family in the process, as well. Don't worry. He'll be back on his paws, eventually."

Megan smiled.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were back at the castle and Sage was seen to by the doctors. Macy went for a walk in the garden, pausing when she saw Tina out there too. The female Vladat turned with a smile. "Good evening, Macy," she said warmly. "I was hoping to speak to you."

Curious, the brunette went up to her. "Yes, Your Majesty?" She asked.

Tina smiled. "Call me Tina, dear," she said. "I wanted to tell you that my husband and I viewed the security cameras in the ballroom and I must say, I'm very impressed by how you and Sage work together."

"Thanks," Macy said. "He is one of the best partners I've ever had. And one of the best friends I could ask for."

Tina smiled again. "Tell me, Macy. How much do you love my grandson?" She asked.

The teenager blushed. "Honestly? I'm still somewhat new to the whole 'love' thing, but I do love Sage, and I'd do anything for him."

"You would never leave him for another? Or just be his friend because of his powers?"

"_Never,"_ Macy said honestly. "I'm not the kind of girl that does that. I'm the one that sticks with my friends to the end. I'll never abandon Sage. And I liked him even before I knew about his powers."

The female Vladat smiled, pleased with the girl's answers. "Then, it is tradition for the Vladat Queen to give a special gift to her future daughter-in-law, or granddaughter-in-law," she said, handing Macy a box.

"Oh," the brunette said in surprise, unsure of what to say as she opened the box. Inside was a pair of bracelets that were studded with blue sapphires, green emeralds, and red garnets. "They're beautiful."

She put them on and felt Tina take her hands. She looked up at the Queen, who smiled at her.

"Macy, by giving you this gift, I accept you into my family as my future granddaughter-in-law," she said. "I know a wedding won't happen for a while, but I love you as one of my grandchildren."

Macy felt her throat tighten as she realized that she had the Queen's blessing and she hugged her. "Thank you," she said gratefully. While a wedding wouldn't be for a while, she was still glad that she had both the blessings of the King and Queen, along with her boyfriend's family.

* * *

Sage, in his wolf form, sighed as he carried his duffle bag up the ramp of the ship, handing it off to the pilot.

"Man, I'm so ready to go home," he said as he sat down on the ramp, his right hind leg straight out from the other three.

"You said it, Wolf Boy," Macy agreed, sitting next to her boyfriend. "I know that I wanted to experience my first run in being off Earth, but after what happened, I'm not even sure if I ever want to go back out here."

"Are you kidding me?! This was the best trip vacation ever!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah! We got to meet different aliens besides the ones back in the Grant Mansion," Andy started.

"Faced two super alien villains," Marcus added.

"And best of all, everything turned out awesome in the end by staying in one piece!" Tommy finished. "I'd do space travel again anytime."

"Don't get too excited. Some of us have been through worse and rather stick with being on Earth to fight for the planet," Macy grumbled, crossing her names.

"You're just grouchy because you almost became Lord Transyl's Queen and got kissed by him," the boy pointed at his sister while teasing.

"Says the boy who invited his friends without our permission and got them turned into hypnotized servants of Count Crazy!" She barked, still grossed out about that terrible event. "I wonder if Frankenstrike has something to wash away the evil Vladat cooties from my mouth," she muttered in thought.

Sage smiled. "I'm personally just glad that Anur Transyl's people are just being more open and friendly," he said.

He spoke the truth. After the incident with Transyl, many of the people had asked about what had happened, having seen the Transfiguration Beam erupt from the castle. An announcement had been made by Vampiro about the situation and how his grandson and mate-to-be had taken on Anur Transyl's worst enemy, revealing Sage's injuries and bedrest. It wasn't immediate, but many more of the residents began to become warmer to the humans of Earth. At the ball, when Sage had entered with Macy wearing black, silver, and peacock blue outfits, the community had bowed then clapped as they had taken their seats with the family.

Despite the evil Vladat and Ectonurite incident, things at the ball went pretty well. Sage's leg was still broken. However, that didn't mean he couldn't dance with Macy. Tommy and the Mystery Crusaders behaved themselves, along with taking turns in dancing with Megan. But Tommy got to dance with Megan longer because he seemed to enjoy it a lot. Even if he didn't admit it out loud. And the midnight blue with silver lining colors for the boys' suits were perfect, thanks to a certain Brunette's choice.

"I guess that's one thing to be happy about," Macy shrugged, still not feeling happy nor smiling.

Sage nuzzled her face. "Hey, the party was a success. I didn't have to get protective. Tommy and Megan killed it on the dance floor, and you got to punch Transyl in the face," he said.

"Don't forget that we got to witness that awesome move you did on Transyl, Sage!" Tommy said.

"That was amazing!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Nearly as epic as Macy's signature move, The Silver Star Death Spiral!" Andy added. "I didn't even know you could do that."

Sage ducked his head a little. "Thanks, but I just wish I knew where it came from. For me, it was just reacted. I didn't even really know I was doing it."

"Guess it was an instinct that kicked in when things started to get serious and intense," Macy deliberated, while nodding her head. "I actually understand that. It's something I felt when I saw those mutant pumpkin freaks hurting you. I didn't care about being controlled. I just couldn't stand seeing innocent lives getting picked on by bullies when I was trapped in doing nothing! Even I couldn't completely figure out how I was able to fight off that disgusting little bug on my head," she admitted.

Sage nodded. "Still, it's a shame that Transyl ruined your experience on my second home. I hope you'll consider coming with me again."

"With you, I don't mind going back," She replied, giving her Wolf a tiny smile. "And I wouldn't say it was completely ruined. Now I know you can really dance, with or without a bum leg. And I got to see new places, plant life, and ancient artifacts out of the history books about this planet. As long as we face these dangers together, then I'm happy."

He smiled.

"Sage, Macy." Sage looked up to see his father walking down from the bridge. "Load up the bags. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

"Yes, Sir." Sage said, smiling as he got to his three legs.

"Awww, do we have to leave?" Tommy complained.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Andy begged.

"Sorry, boys. But we have to head back home to Earth," Macy reasoned. "Now quit your whining and go to the ship."

"What if we don't want to?" Marcus asked, folding his arms.

"Well, I can always convince Whampire or one of Vladats to use those corrupturas on all of you and make you do all the things Transyl planned if I was queen: get you to wait on me hand and foot," she smirked, making Whampire chuckle.

That got the Mystery Crusaders to stare in slight horror, eyes wide on that scenario. "I CALL THE FRONT SEAT!" All three of them shouted, running to the ship without hesitation and with great speed.

Sage chuckled. "Something tells me you'd be a very good mother."

"Thanks. And who knows? Maybe I'll make a great queen with the right ruler by my side, too," Macy responded, giving her Wolf a kiss before going to the ship.

Sage's skin under his fur turned red as he blushed madly. Walking up the ramp, he paused, looking over Anur Transyl one more time and gave a smile. The wolf shifter threw back his head, release a strong and confident howl, announcing his promise to return and to continue to defend his home. Slowly, other Loboans joined him while many other residents let out calls of triumph and happiness.

Smiling, Sage ended his call and moved towards the cabin of the ship, laying down beside Macy's feet as he felt the ship slowly rise from the ground.

The Brunette looked down and smiled, before giving her Wolf a little scratch above his neck. And although she didn't want to admit it, deep down, Macy was gonna miss seeing this crazy planet. She actually hoped to visit it again, someday...Hopefully without dealing with obsessed Vladats trying to make her as their Queen for their own evil purposes again.

Sage raised his head and rested it on Macy's lap.

__"I love you, Macy. Thank you for being my love."__ He said telepathically.

__"Love ya, too, Sage. And thank you for being not just my love, but also my Wolf Protector,"__ she replied back, using her necklace to telepathically say it while smiling.

Sage smiled, nuzzling closer before closing his eyes and falling asleep, feeling relaxed for the first time during the entire trip.

* * *

**Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
